As modern societies' infrastructure and various operations (e.g., civilian and military) increasingly come to depend on ubiquitous always-on information system connectivity and intelligence, antennas have an important role to play.
Relentless progress in the field of microelectronics has exponentially increased processing speed and memory of handheld devices and allowed unprecedented levels of functionality. Connecting handheld devices with satellite communication systems, allows information and computation resources distributed over the globe to be leveraged by individuals in remote locals who are using powerful handheld devices. However, for this to be possible with a handheld device, antennas must be sized to fit a handheld device while at the same time attaining requisite high performance in terms of gain pattern and polarization purity.
Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of embodiments of the present invention.